Heart of Courage
by QueensGambit
Summary: What happens when a Dunedain Ranger of the North joins the group? How about if that ranger was a woman? Will Thorin accept her presence or will she hinder the group's journey by holding them back, or will romance blossom between two unlikely people?
1. Chapter 1

I must admit this is my first Hobbit story and I will say it has been sometime since I last read the book so please bear with me. I will mostly be going off of the movie, but I won't wait until December for the next movie to come out to go on with the story. Now, with that out of the way I shall let you get reading.

And yes I have done some research and talked the idea of this story over with a friend well versed with the Lord of the Rings, and she thought this to be a great idea. Without further ado here is Heart of Courage.

* * *

~T~

The line of the Dunedain Rangers consisted mostly of men, however one fateful night a woman was inducted into the ranks. She was the first and only female to prove herself worthy of becoming a Ranger. The training was intense but she grew up to be strong young women amongst the company of men. Not once did she allow the harsh words from some of the men divert her from her path. She wanted to prove that not all women were born to be cooks or cleaners, but that they could be warriors if they so choose.

The strength and will-power of this young woman earned the attention of the Istar, Gandalf the Grey. He traveled the lands of Middle Earth in search of the woman when his travels brought him to the Shire. He saw her perched on a tree branch keeping watch over the hobbit's making sure the darkness stayed away. Gandalf leaned on his staff and looked up clearing his throat.

"I assume you are Eeva daughter of Arvedui." He spoke.

The young woman looked down at the wizard before jumping down. "Yes and who might you be? I do not recognize you."

Gandalf took in the woman's appearance. She appeared to be in her early thirties with green eyes and dark brown hair pulled into an intricate braid. Her outfit was that of the standard rangers, a grey cloak with a silver pointed star shaped brooch, black trousers, boots, bracers, jerkin, duster and a worn grey undershirt that would need repaired again soon.

"I am Gandalf the Grey and I require your assistance."

Eeva didn't answer the wizard for a while. They stared at each other in thought until the silence was broken.

"To what would I be assisting you with?" Eeva inquired leaning against the tree.

"Ah, how nice of you to ask. How much do you know about Erebor?"

"It's one of the greatest kingdoms in Middle-earth. It is built deep within the mountain itself and the beauty of the fortress city was legend. That is until Smaug, the fire drake from the north attacked." She replied. "But what does this have to do with me?"

"I will get to that in due time, but tell me, what is a ranger of the north doing here outside the Shire?"

Eeva eyed the wizard before looking to her left at the Shire. "I am here to protect it and its inhabitants from the forces of darkness. The hobbits are a kind folk but they are weary of strangers, hence the reason I am keeping watch from the tree."

"Forces of darkness, eh? My dear, I do believe you would make a wonderful addition to the company. I will look for you on my return, good day."

Eeva pushed away from the tree as the wizard turned away from her. "Hold on, you never answered my question."

"Ah yes, all your questions will be answered when I return. In the meantime, do keep a watchful eye out for any visitors." Gandalf winked before walking away and disappearing over the hill.

"I will never understand wizards." Eeva muttered to herself before taking up her previous post in the tree.

The day passed without any incident or meeting with the wizard as Eeva kept watch. She leaned her back against the tree as she let her eyes slip closed for a few minutes. The night life came to life around her as she listened to the crickets chirping. She allowed herself to get some sleep as there was no threat to the Shire this night. Eeva let her body relax as she got some much needed rest.

_2921_

_A ten year old Eeva stood in front of her teacher for the third time that day. Today she was being taught how to use a bow and arrow. However, unbeknownst to her teacher she already knew how to use one. _

"_You have two minutes to hit as many targets as possible. On my signal, start." He said lifting his arm and then lowering it a few seconds later. He watched as Eeva notched and released each arrow with precision and without falter. _

"_Stop. Impressive if I do say so myself, young one. You have your father's bearings, he would be most impressed." _

_Eeva smiled as she removed each arrow from the targets and placed them back into her quiver. _

_2939 _

_An eighteen year old Eeva stood in the middle of a group of men, sword drawn and ready to strike. She eyed each of the men surrounding her looking for a weakness. The men did not give her much time to react to their harsh blows, but one by one she parried and dodged each of their attacks. She blew hair out of her eyes as she blocked her teacher's sword and disarmed him instantly. _

"_Good job. You have successfully completed your training. You are ready to become a ranger."_

"_She's a woman. She shouldn't even handle a sword." One of the men harshly commented. _

_Eeva remained calm as some of the men agreed while the rest ignored them. She had already proved herself to be a worthy fighter and now they would be able to see how she fairs on her own. _

"_You will be in charge of watching over the Shire. The people who live there are known as hobbits. They are weary of strangers so keep your presence hidden. Understood?" _

"_Yes."_

"_You leave first thing in the morning."_

"_Thank you." Eeva whispered._

"_For what?" _

"_For believing in me. You are the only person who does and for that I owe you." _

"_Then you can repay me by protecting the Shire. Make sure they are safe from evil." _

_Eeva nodded before leaving to gather her stuff and leave._

The morning sun shone in Eeva's eyes blinding her. She lifted an arm and shielded her eyes from the harsh rays. She could hear the hobbit's going about their day and it brought a smile to her face. It was a nice change from the evil of Sauron and the darkness that washed over the lands. Eeva hopped down from her tree and gathered her belongings before making her way to a nearby river. She found a secluded spot and quickly stripped before diving into the water to wash up. She unbraided her hair allowing the water to soak every inch of it before she braided it again. The water was cool against her skin as she scrubbed the dirt from her pale skin.

Once finished bathing and dressed she made her way back to her spot. There wasn't much for her to do, but sit there or walk around. She chose the latter and walked amongst the perimeter of the Shire. She had to admit the atmosphere of the Shire was relaxing and peaceful. The time quickly passed as Eeva walked amongst the greenery and took in the different flowers.

She circled back around to her hide out just as the sun was beginning to set. That's when she saw it, a lone figure making its way toward the Shire. She blew out her torch and edged forward to get a closer look. From the man's size he had to be a dwarf. He was bald with tattoos on top and a long black beard. His weapon was a war hammer. She ducked down as the dwarf passed by her and into the Shire.

"How strange. What is a dwarf doing here?" she asked aloud. Shrugging it off she went to follow him when three more figures appeared. There were two figures out in the distance while one was slightly ahead of them. She hid up in the trees as a white haired and bearded dwarf passed beneath her. She clasped a hand over her mouth when he looked up in her general direction before moving on.

"What in Varda's name is going on?" Eeva poked her head out just as the other two figures appeared. She gazed down at the men, boys? As they passed by her. The sun had long set and so far four dwarves had made their way into the Shire. None of them seemed to pose any threat so Eeva let them go. Eeva leaned back against the tree as she let herself blend into the night. She had just closed her eyes when a commotion could be heard a few feet away. She sat up and looked down as more dwarves could be seen walking toward the Shire. She sighed and hopped down from the tree branch and waited. She saw the tall figure in the back and had an inkling as to who it might be, but she wanted to be sure.

The group passed by her but the tall figure stopped to look at her. The top of Gandalf's staff lit up so he could see the woman.

"Eeva, I am surprised to see you still here. I would have thought you'd have joined the others up at Bilbo's home."

"Bilbo's? What is a group of dwarves doing at Bilbo's home?" Eeva asked stepping closer.

"The answers you seek await you there. If you wish to find them then join us, but there is one more in our company. I think it would be best if you wait until he has arrived before making your presence known."

"Meaning?"

"I do not think he will like the idea of a woman joining us on this adventure. But I still believe you will be an important part of this company. Well, I must be on my way. Mustn't keep the little hobbit waiting. Oh and remember Eeva, when the last of our company arrives join us at Bilbo Baggins house. I am sure you know where he lives." Gandalf bid her farewell and followed after the group of dwarves.

"An adventure? I guess I'll have to go if Mister Baggins decides to join them. I can't let anything happen to him." Eeva sighed. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long night…"

The night dragged on as Eeva waited for the last member of Gandalf's company to show up. She sat at the base of the tree humming a song when she heard heavy footsteps. She stopped humming and lay on the ground as the figure approached her location. She watched as he stopped and looked around before hearing a grumble. He continued up the path toward Bilbo's but Eeva watched as he made a wrong turn. She chuckled to herself and shook her head. At least he made things interesting. Eeva slowly began to follow him as he found the way to Bilbo's. She hid behind one of the hills when the man stopped and looked behind him. She waited until she heard his footsteps recede before beginning to follow him again.

They reached the meeting place as the sound of laughter and music could be heard from outside. Eeva crouched nearby in the bushes as the man walked up to the door. In the moonlight she was able to get a good look at the man. He had long dark hair with a braid on each side of his temples, piercing blue eyes that match his clothes and a beard. She didn't have time to see much else as he knocked on the door and the house grew silent. The door opened and he walked inside. When the door closed Eeva stepped out of the bushes and approached the door. She could hear talking on the other side of the door, but she couldn't make out what was being said.

She thought back to Gandalf's words and sighed. She lifted her hand to knock on the door but she didn't move. Did she really want to do this? If she did, what would happen to the Shire? There was only one way to find out and that was to knock on the door. Eeva took a deep breath and knocked on the door as the house grew silent once again.

* * *

~T~

And that is the end of chapter one. Let me know what you all think!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! You guys are amazing! So many followers and two reviews! Yeah I know, it's just two reviews but it is better than none! I want to thank everyone for giving this fic a chance.

Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967: I'm glad you liked it!

LalaithElerrina: Thank you! The idea just came to me and I decided to go with it! I'm not even sure how she'll add to the group. Ha-ha!

Disclaimer: I only own Eeva.

~T~

* * *

Eeva stood on the doorstep waiting as the house sat in silence. She heard shuffling of footsteps and chairs moving as someone made their way to the little door. Eeva bent down to get a better look as the door opened and the familiar face of Gandalf greeted her.

"Ah Eeva, how nice of you to join us. You are just in time. Come in, come in." He said ushering her in with his hand.

She ducked her head as she walked through the threshold. The dining room was filled with dwarves as each one of them looked at the newcomer. Some of them whispered amongst themselves as Gandalf looked for a seat. Eeva set her weapons in the by the door before coming face to face with the man from before.

"Who is she, Gandalf?" a gruff voice said off to her right.

"Eeva, I would like you to meet the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield. I have asked her to accompany us on our journey. I do believe her skills will benefit the group greatly."

Eeva looked between the wizard and dwarf king as they stared at each other. She reached a hand back to grab her braid and drape it over her shoulder. However, the motion did not go unnoticed. Thorin tore his gaze away from Gandalf and walked over to Eeva. She stood at a mere five feet four inches for a Dunedain whereas the dwarf only reached her shoulders.

"Tell me, what is a woman dressed in a rangers outfit doing here?" Thorin asked.

Gandalf moved closer to answer Thorin's question when his eye caught the glare in Eeva's eyes.

"If you must know I am ranger of the north and I am here to protect the Shire." She answered in a tone that had the dwarves whispering again.

Thorin glared up at the woman's tone of voice. Since when has the Rangers of the North allowed women into their group? Gandalf broke the tension between the two as Thorin moved into the dining room. Eeva released the breath she didn't realize she was holding and turned toward the wizard.

"Gandalf, I want you to know now that if I am not welcome into this company I will leave. That is my only warning." Eeva whispered.

"I assure you Eeva, that you will be welcomed into this company. Now let us find you a seat."

Eeva shook her head with a smile at the wizard. "I am perfectly capable of standing."

"If you insist my dear." Gandalf smiled. "Oh and before I forget, let me introduce you to everyone."

Eeva listened closely as Gandalf told her the names of each dwarf. When their name was called some waved, some said hello and some grunted in reply. As Gandalf finished he had her go through and tell him their names. It didn't take her as long as he suspected, but then again she was a skilled ranger with an excellent memory. Eeva's attention turned toward Thorin as he was handed a bowl of soup and a cup of ale.

"Would you like something to eat, miss?" Bilbo asked.

"No thank you, Bilbo. I'm fine." She said politely turning down his offer.

She watched as Bilbo gave her a small smile and stood beside her. Eeva leaned against the entryway surveying the hobbit next to her and why Gandalf wanted him to come along. From what she could tell he wasn't a fighter, much less an adventurer. Her attention was pulled away from the hobbit when Balin started talking.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" he asked.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin replied.

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin asked. "Is Dain with us?"

"They will not come." Thorin replied as the others murmured amongst themselves. Eeva took note of their reaction. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked from behind Gandalf.

Eeva glanced over to Gandalf whose eyes flickered toward her and then over to the hobbit. She furrowed her brow in question, when did he get over there? And didn't Gandalf already tell Bilbo about the quest?

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf said after clearing his throat.

Eeva moved out of the way as Bilbo slipped passed her for the candle. She was brought back to Gandalf as he stood up and continued talking.

"Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single, solitary peak." He pulled out a map and set it on the table.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read holding the candle over the map. Eeva inclined her head at the name and slowly moved forward to stand behind Bofur.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time." Gloin spoke.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountains, as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end." Oin added.

Eeva moved back to her spot as Bilbo walked back into the room. She couldn't help the small smile appearing on her face as he learned more about their quest.

"Uh, what beast?" he asked.

"That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne firebreather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo finally said. Eeva dipped her head to hide the smile at Ori's outburst, but she regained her composure as Balin spoke again.

"The task would be difficult with an army behind us but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

"We may be few in number but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf." Fili said.

"And you forget we have a Wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili added.

"Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say…" Gandalf started to protest. Eeva sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose waiting for the outburst to start.

"How many, then?" Dori asked him.

"What?"

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" he clarified. When Gandalf started to cough he asked again. "Go on. Give us a number."

The shouting started at Gandalf refusal to respond. Eeva looked down at Thorin to see what he would do to stop it. When she heard Bilbo speak to try and quiet them down she pushed away from the wall about to shout, but Thorin beat her to it. He stood up and shouted something in Dwarvish causing everyone to settle down.

"If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, and weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

The dwarves cheering brought back memories for Eeva. The last time she had seen her home was many years ago. She had not received word from her mother and wondered how she was fairing. No other rangers had crossed her path for some time and it made her worry, but she knew they could take care of themselves. She shook the memories away and focused back on the conversation at hand.

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin said.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf replied pulling out a key. Eeva eyed the key and realized it was the key to Erebor. The last known person to have it was Thrain, until he disappeared.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked shocked.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping. It is yours now." He handed the key to Thorin.

"If there is a key, then there must be a door…" Fili said.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls. Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can."

"Elves." Eeva whispered to herself, but Bilbo heard her.

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said.

Eeva's head shot up at that. Now she understood why Gandalf wanted Bilbo to join them and quite possibly her. She knew hobbits were light on their feet and could pass by anyone unseen if they so choose. The room darkened as Gandalf stood up, his voice demanding the dwarfs to stop talking.

"If I say Bilbo Baggins' is a burglar then a burglar he is. Since the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, this gives us a distinct advantage. Besides that is also why I have asked Eeva here to join us."

"Are you a burglar too?" Ori asked.

"No, but I too can pass by unseen by most. However, my skills as a fighter will come in handy." Eeva was cut off by Gandalf as he looked down at Thorin.

"You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have found Mr. Baggins, but I have also found Eeva. There's a lot more to them than appearances suggest. And they have a got a great deal more to offer than any of you know. You must trust me on this."

"Very well. We will do it your way. Give them the contract." Thorin said turning toward Balin.

"It's just the usual. Summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin said handing the contract to Bilbo.

Eeva eyed the hobbit closely. She already knew what lay ahead on their journey, but did the young hobbit? She watched as he read over the terms and conditions aloud. She glanced over her shoulder when Thorin stood up and whispered something in Gandalf's ear. She quirked an eyebrow when Thorin locked gazes with her and remained standing. A thud to her right had her turning around and jumping into action.

"Bilbo!" she shouted as the hobbit fainted. She knelt down and helped him up and into a chair. Eeva disappeared into the kitchen and made him a cup of tea as he slowly came around. When she returned Gandalf stood next to him with his hands on his hips.

"Here drink this. It will help calm the nerves." Eeva said handing him the steaming cup.

"Thank you. I'll be all right. Just let me sit quietly for a moment."

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long."

"Gandalf…" Eeva muttered, but he didn't listen. She excused herself from the room and stood in the family room. The dwarves were doing their own thing or talking amongst themselves, but they quieted down when she entered the room. She sighed and moved into the dining room taking a seat at the table. Eeva rested her elbows on the table and cradled her head in her hands with her eyes closed.

The chairs across from her scrapped across the floor signaling someone was there. Eeva lifted her head when there was a gentle thud in front of her. She came face to cup with an ale and then she looked over at Fili and Kili. Neither said a word as they looked at her. The trio just sat in silence until Eeva started to get annoyed. She opened her mouth to speak when Kili beat her to it.

"We thought you might like a drink." Fili said just as his brother spoke.

"I never thought I'd see a female ranger." Kili said at the same time.

Eeva gave them a smile and lifted the cup before taking a drink. She set the cup down and leaned back in her chair.

"We're sorry for not formally introducing ourselves to you earlier. I guess we're all on edge about finally returning home." Fili spoke looking down at the table.

"Don't worry. I understand. You've been away from your home for far too long and wish to see it again. I can relate." Eeva replied turning the cup in her hand.

"How long have you been here? Protecting the Shire I mean." Kili asked.

Eeva looked up at the ceiling then back at Kili. "Since I was eighteen, so twelve years."

The three were joined at the table by Bofur and Bombur. They greeted and welcomed Eeva to the group and shared a laugh. At first she believed none of them would speak to her as an equal, but how wrong she was. She knew she'd still have to prove herself to them and the only way to do that was to fight. The time will come when she can show Thorin she is not just some woman, but a warrior, a ranger.

The night dragged on as Bilbo sat by himself in his study thinking. Eeva checked in on him every now and then only to see him rooted in his chair. She took a seat in the hallway as the dwarves sat around the fire in the living room. She let her head rest against the wall as the sound of humming reached her ears. Her eyes drifted shut as Thorin's singing reached her ears. The sound of his voice brought chills to her skin along with the song. Eeva let herself be lulled to sleep by the song as she waited for their journey to begin.

* * *

~T~

Yes I know, there are a lot of quotes from the movie, but I promise it won't always be like that. I'm just trying to set it up for when they start their journey; which will be in the next chapter. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed and I want to thank everyone again for following and reviewing. It means so much to me.


	3. Chapter 3

So I wanted to have this out by Saturday night, but work was ridiculously busy that I went straight to bed when I got home. Anyways, I'll start working on the next chapter tonight and hopefully have it up by tomorrow or early Thursday.

Oh and thank you to everyone that has reviewed! It means a lot!

Disclaimer: I only own Eeva.

~T~

* * *

Thorin and company left the following morning at the crack of dawn. Eeva was awoken by someone shaking her shoulder. She came eye to eye with Balin.

"That can't be a good position to sleep in." he said straightening up.

"I've had worse." She replied stifling a yawn and standing up.

The dwarves gathered their things and left the hobbit hole without so much as a sound. Eeva grabbed her bag and weapons from the corner where she had left them. She gave one last look at Bilbo's home before following the others. They stopped to gather more supplies and a few ponies for the dwarves, whereas Gandalf and Eeva got horses. At first, Eeva had a second thought about going since it is her duty to protect the shire, not going on adventures but Gandalf assured her that Bilbo would show up.

As the sun rose higher in the sky, Eeva looked around at the trees and flowers they passed on their travel. The ponies whinnied every now and then, but it was a nice relaxing sound. Eeva rode along at the back of the group still feeling like an outsider. She could see it clearly in Thorin's eyes last night that he did not want a woman joining them. Eeva was in her own world when Fili and Kili appeared on either side of her.

The three talked and laughed. Eeva even answered their questions about her training and what her preferred weapon was. Eeva overheard Dori and Gloin talking about their trip to the shire being a waste of time when she heard shouting behind. She looked over her shoulder and spotted Bilbo running after them carrying the contract. A small smile wormed its way on to her face at the sight of the hobbit.

"Wait! Wait!" Bilbo shouted.

Everyone came to a stop as Gandalf turned around to look at Bilbo along with Thorin. Eeva glanced over at him for a split second before lowering her gaze to the hobbit as he reached Balin.

"I signed it." He said handing the contract to Balin. Eeva looked over at Thorin and the expression he wore on his face. She frowned but said nothing of it as Balin spoke.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

"Give him a pony." Thorin said turning away and tapping his pony's sides to start walking.

Eeva bit her lip to stifle the laugh when Bilbo refused the idea of riding a pony, but was lifted up onto one regardless. She and her horse trudged along behind Gandalf and Bilbo when Nori tossed Oin a coin pouch and Kili asked for his. She ducked as the coin pouch flew over her head and into Kili's hand.

"What's that about?"

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf explained.

"And what did you think?" Bilbo asked.

"Well…" Gandalf began only to catch a coin pouch tossed in his direction. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

The hours passed as they traveled along the green hills. Eeva listened to Dori as he told her about the different type of teas he could make.

"I'll be sure to try one when next we stop." She replied.

"Wonderful!" Dori smiled.

She was brought from her conversation when Bilbo called for them to stop so they could turn around. She pulled on the reigns, stopping her horse.

"I forgot my handkerchief. We have to turn around." Bilbo said.

"Use this." Bofur said pulling out a ratty looking handkerchief and tossed to Bilbo. Eeva shook her head at the hobbit as they continued on their way.

"Old habits die hard I suppose." She said taking the ratty handkerchief from Bilbo and giving him a clean one from her bag.

~T~

They pass through the forest and made camp in a mountain side. Eeva took up a spot against the mountain and sat down. She closed her eyes but didn't rest as Bombur's sleeping kept her awake. She opens an eye when she hears someone sit down next to her. Thorin sat on the upper ledge of the rock she leaned against and closed his eyes. Eeva didn't give it any thought and looked over at the fire. The sound of Orcs screeching in the distance caught her attention. Eeva looked up from the fire and stood up. She walked over to the edge and looked out.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"Orcs." Kili answered.

"Orcs?"

Eeva looked back toward Kili as she sees Thorin startled awake by the sound of Orcs. He looks around before sitting up. She returned her attention to the brothers as they informed Bilbo of Orcs.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lone-lands are crawling with them." Fili said.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili added trying to scare Bilbo. Eeva crossed her arms and watched as Thorin looked over at his nephews before standing up as they chuckle once Bilbo turned away.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" Thorin asked walking around them.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili replied.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin said walking to stand at the mountain cliffs edge, arms behind his back.

Balin walked over to the brothers and leaned against the rock. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient Dwarf kingdom of Moria."

Eeva took a seat along the edge and brought a knee up to her chest and rests her arm on top as she listens to Balin's story. She stares out into the night sky as she pictures the battle in her mind. However, when he reached the part where Thorin went up against Azog, her eyes flickered over to the dwarf king. She had heard about the Battle of Azanulbizar, but she had not known it was Thorin who had defeated the Pale Orc. There were so many versions of the story that the names ended up lost.

"There is one, who I could follow. There is one who I could call king." Balin said bringing Eeva's attention back to him as the rest of the dwarves stood up and faced their king. She glanced back to Thorin as he turned around and walked towards his men. She now understood why they quickly quieted down back at Bilbo's when Thorin stood up and shouted. They would follow him until death, just as she would for her people and friends.

"And what about the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked. Balin's eyes turned to Thorin as he walked over to them.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said ending the story.

Gandalf lowered his pipe and looked over at Balin who slowly looked at him. Eeva saw the uncertain look on Gandalf's face and furrowed her brow. Soon after, the group fell asleep with Dwalin keeping the first watch. Eeva pulled the hood of her cloak up and rested her head against the smooth portion of the rock. She could smell the scent of rain heavy in the air and wanted to be prepared in case of a deluge.

~T~

The following morning the sun was shining as the company packed up camp and continued on their journey. However, as they entered the forest the sun disappeared and the clouds opened up. Eeva wrapped her cloak around her making sure the hood was still up as the rain hit her body hard. The others did the same except for poor Bilbo. He didn't have a hood and was drenched in a matter of seconds. Eeva's horse trudged through the mud in front of Thorin and behind Gandalf. The lower portion of her pants covered with little speckles of mud.

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked as the rain came down harder.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another Wizard." Gandalf replied.

"Are there any?" Bilbo curiously asked.

"Any what?"

"Other Wizards."

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards. Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names."

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast the Brown."

"Is he a great Wizard? Or is he more like you?"

"I think he's a very great Wizard, in his own way."

"In his own way?" Eeva asked.

"He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

The rain slowly came to a stop much to everyone's relief. Eeva reached up and lowered her hood before unclasping the soaked cloak. She rolled it over her arm and placed it into her bag all while keeping her balance. Her horse whinnied as she slightly moved off kilter much to the horse's dismay.

"Sorry, Scout." Eeva said grabbing the reigns and patting the side of his neck.

Fili and kili appear on both sides of her and start up a conversation with her again. So far they were the only ones who welcomed her to the group and for that she was thankful. Dori, Nori and Bofur had also welcome her but Fili and Kili were the ones to officially make her part of the group.

"So Eeva, is there a certain man waiting for you back home?" Kili asked.

Eeva didn't respond right away. Instead she looked ahead to find Thorin looking over his shoulder at her. She catches his eye for a split second before turning to Kili.

"No. Now can we change the subject?"

Fili and Kili share a look before glancing over to their uncle and then back to Eeva. A grin broke out on both of their faces. They made their way up a hill and stumbled upon a recently burned down farmhouse; the occupants long gone. Eeva dismounted and followed Gandalf over to the burned farmhouse, cautiously entering.

"A farmer and his family used to live here."

"Any idea as to what cased this?" Eeva quietly asked so only Gandalf could hear. She knelt down and wiped away some of the ash from the remaining floor. The ash was still new and the smell of burnt wood filled her nose.

"I do not know, but we should not stay here." He replied before walking back to the others. "I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I have told you already I will not go near that place." Thorin said walking by them.

"Why not? The Elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

"I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

"He's right, Thorin." Eeva said agreeing. Thorin briefly looked at her ignoring her words. Eeva's eyes narrowed at the dwarf in anger. She didn't care that he was a king; the next time he does something like that he won't be so lucky. She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing. And you ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather. Who betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep."

Eeva stood off to the side as the two men argued until Gandalf had enough and walked away. Thorin stood beside her as the Wizard walked down the path and passed the others. The two shared a short glance.

"Everything all right? Gandalf, where are you going?" Eeva heard Bilbo ask.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf sharply replied.

"And who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of Dwarves for one day." Gandalf said walking away.

Once Gandalf was out of sight Thorin walked by Eeva and out of the burnt remains.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." He said. Eeva sighed and moved to help Fili and Kili tackle the ponies. As she walked by Thorin he spared her one last glance to which she stopped.

"I know you don't want to hear this but, Gandalf is right." She said uncrossing her arms.

"About what?" Thorin lightly asked crossing his own arms.

"Everything." She simply replied before walking off.

~T~

The night was soon upon them as Bombur finished the food and everyone grabbed a bowl. Eeva sat around the fire when a bowl was held out in front of her. She looked up at Nori and thanked him while grabbing the bowl. Eeva lifted the spoon to her lips and took a bite as Gloin spoke.

"Aye, it's not a bad stew, Bombur. I've had worse" He commented. Eeva had to admit it wasn't the best, but it would do for now.

"Dori could have cooked it." Nori laughed.

"Hilarious." Dori said sarcastically as everyone laughed. Eeva chuckled and finished her stew. She held onto her bowl as the fire danced in front of her. The memories of when she was a child played in her mind. She would always dance around the fire with her mother and father watching.

"Eeva, are you all right?" Ori asked.

Eeva blinked and looked over at the young dwarf. "Uh, yeah, I was just thinking that's all."

"So tell us, why do you keep such a close eye on Bilbo?" Oin asked this time causing everyone to stop and stare at her.

"As I said before, it is my job to protect the Shire and its inhabitants. When Gandalf asked Bilbo to join him on this journey that also included me, whether I wanted to or not. I'll be the one who is responsible for what happens to Bilbo." She answered glancing over at Thorin. He lifted his chin and stared at her. She had overheard him whisper to Gandalf about not being responsible for Bilbo's fate, and she wanted him to know that.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some rest." Eeva excused herself and went to wash her bowl. Once the bowl was clean she set it off to the side just as Fili and Kili came running into camp. She raised an eyebrow when Bilbo was nowhere to be seen.

"Fili, Kili, where's Bilbo?" She asked.

"Trolls have him." Kili answered as Fili continued running past her.

Eeva's eyes widened as she ran past him and grabbed her sword before running in the direction they came. She could hear the distinct sound of running footsteps behind her but she paid them no mind. If anything were to happen to the hobbit she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She was a Ranger and it was her duty to protect others. Eeva reached the edge of the forest and saw the three trolls circled around Bilbo with one holding him upside down.

"Eeva! Wait!" Kili called out as he reached her.

"How did this happen?" she questioned.

"Two of the ponies went missing and we followed the trail here. We weren't expecting to see trolls."

"Especially this far south." Eeva muttered. "Come on, we have to help him."

Kili was the first to attack the trolls as Eeva followed after him. She moved forward and sliced the leg of the same troll Kili attacked causing him to fall.

"Drop him!" Kili shouted.

"You what?" the troll holding Bilbo asked.

"I said, drop him." Kili repeated.

The troll growled and tossed Bilbo at Eeva and Kili. Eeva moved out of the way as Bilbo landed on Kili. The others showed up and engaged the trolls. Eeva ran forward and sliced at the troll's legs as they tried to stop them. She spun out of the way as one of the troll's knelt down to grab her only to be hit in the face by Dwalin's hammer. Eeva spun by Thorin and stabbed another troll just as he was about to swipe at Thorin. They shared a quick nod before returning to the fight. Eeva barely had any time to move out of Ori's way as he was chased by a troll. They were both grabbed and lifted into the air, but only for a split second. Thorin had jumped off Dwalin's back and sliced the trolls arm forcing him to drop the two.

Eeva jumped to her feet next to Thorin when she turned to see why he stopped fighting. She followed his gaze up.

"Bilbo!" Eeva shouted as Kili moved forward to help, but was stopped by Thorin.

"Lay down your arms or we'll rip his off."

Thorin was the first to drop his sword followed by Eeva and the rest. She looked up at Bilbo and gave him a reassuring nod. Eeva was the last to be stuffed into a burlap sack and set down to lean against Thorin with Balin at her feet. She huffed and lay still while the others wiggled about.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo said rolling to his side and jumping up. "I meant with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?"

"Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

Eeva closed her eyes as Thorin and the others started moving about again. She really hoped Bilbo knew what he was doing.

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?"

"The secret to cooking Dwarf is…um…" Bilbo began.

"Yes? Come on. Tell us the secret."

"It's uh…Yes, I'm telling you. The secret is to…skin them first." He finished, causing an uproar from the dwarves. Eeva muttered a curse and tried to reach for the knife in her boot. Her fingers barely grazed over the top of her boot, but with Balin on her feet she wouldn't be able to retrieve the knife. Balin felt her move and met her eye before rolling onto his side. She nodded went back to reaching for the knife.

"Oh, not that one. He's infected." Bilbo quickly spoke. Eeva paused and looked up.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, he's got worms in his…tubes." Bilbo added.

"Eww!" the troll holding Bombur quickly let him go. Eeva heard the others grunt as Bombur landed on top of them.

"In fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business. I wouldn't risk it. I really wouldn't."

"Parasites? Did he say "parasites?" Oin asked.

"We don't have parasites. You have parasites!" Kili shouted.

Eeva shook her head and nudged Thorin's side with her shoulder. "Tell them to shut up." She hissed catching on to what Bilbo was doing. Oin and Kili quieted after Thorin kicked them. They looked at him then back at Bilbo.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin agreed.

"Mine are the biggest parasites. I've got huge parasites." Kili added.

The dwarves chattered as the trolls talked to Bilbo. Eeva tried one last time to reach for her knife. She strained her arm and finally her fingers brushed the hilt of the knife. Eeva tugged it from its sheath and poked it through the side of the bag. She started to cut the sack away when Gandalf's voice came over the clearing and the trolls turned to stone. She finished sawing through the bag just as Gandalf approached her. He held out a hand and gave her a small smile.

"It's nice to have you back with us, Gandalf." She said hauling herself to her feet.

"It appears I arrived just in time too."

Eeva smiled and nodded her head before turning to Thorin and cutting through the rope. She moved on to the others once Thorin was free. She made sure everyone was all right before approaching Gandalf and Thorin.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

"Since when do mountain trolls travel this far south?" Thorin inquired.

"Not for an age." Eeva answered.

"Not since a darker power ruled these lands. They could not have moved in the daylight." Gandalf added. Eeva crossed her arms and looked around the area. Her eyes caught something behind them.

"Over there." She pointed moving between the two men and over to the cave. She made a face at the revolting smell coming from the Troll-hoard. Bilbo stood watch with her outside as Thorin, Gandalf and a couple others entered the cave.

"Eeva?" Bilbo asked.

She turned to her left and looked down at the hobbit. "Yes, Bilbo?"

"I…uh…how should I say this…why did you come along?" he asked. Eeva closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before releasing it slowly.

"Because I'm going to make sure you don't get incinerated or killed. After all, someone has to watch your back." She smiled. Bilbo smiled back at her and kicked at a stray rock.

"Is something bothering you, Bilbo?"

"What? No. No, I'm just thinking of the Shire and Bag-End." He said quietly.

Eeva recognized the homesick look on Bilbo's face. She too felt that way when she first left home, but over time it went away. Then again, she never knew if she would see her home again. As for Bilbo she would make sure that he made it home in one piece.

"Listen; if there ever comes a time when you want to go back I'll go with you. No one needs to wander this place alone." She said placing a comforting hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"Thank you."

She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze as Thorin and the others emerged from the cave. Bilbo went to stand by Fili and Kili as they looked at something and waited for Gandalf. Thorin walked over to Eeva and looked out into the forest. She didn't say anything as she too looked into the forest. The wind gently blew picking up some leaves and circling them around. Eeva moved forward a bit when a noise reached her ears.

"Gandalf!" she called as the noise became louder.

* * *

~T~

This one is longer because I didn't know where I wanted it to end, but I think this is a good spot. Meh I might go back and fix this chapter up a little bit, but for the moment it will do. Hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Eeva.

* * *

~T~

Eeva, Thorin and Dwalin stood at the front ready and waiting to attack if needed. Eeva had her bow trained on the spot in front of her while Thorin pulled out his sword. The trees and bushes rustled as the sound grew louder and closer. Eeva's eyes widened as she made out a large brown mass rapidly approaching them. The brown mass flew through the bushes and slid to a halt in front of the group. Eeva lowered her bow when Gandalf said a familiar name.

"Radagast."

The group sheathed their weapons as Gandalf moved forward. Eeva stepped out of Gandalf's way as his robes lightly brushed against her. She slung her bow back over her shoulder and patiently waited.

"Well, what on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf asked.

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast hurriedly spoke.

"Yes?"

Eeva quirked an eyebrow at the brown Wizard as he tried to figure out what he was going to say.

"Oh. I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue. Oh. It's not a thought at all. It's a silly old stick insect." Radagast finally said as Gandalf pulled the bug from the man's mouth.

"We will be on our way momentarily." Gandalf said before walking down the hill with Radagast.

Thorin gave the Wizards a cold stare before joining his men. Eeva eyed Gandalf for a second more until he caught her eye and winked. She quirked an eyebrow at him as he turned and disappeared down the hill. Eeva shook her head and approached Thorin's side.

A light brushing of clothing on her hand brought Eeva's attention down to Bilbo as he stood beside her.

"So that's the one Gandalf told us about?" he said with a look of uncertainty. "He doesn't look like much."

"Never judge a book by its cover, Bilbo." She replied with a smirk.

He gave a small smile before walking over to Fili and Kili who were whispering and glancing over at her. She gave the two a look causing them to avert their eyes. Eeva turned her head as she heard Gloin speak.

"We should be leaving not standing around waiting for them to finish chatting." Gloin muttered. The others murmured their agreement until they looked at Eeva as she spoke.

"There must be a reason why Radagast came all this way. From what I can tell he wouldn't leave the forest just to talk with Gandalf. Give them some time and then we shall be off." She said glancing to her right at Thorin.

"Five more minutes and then we will leave." He agreed with a nod of his head.

Eeva nodded and leaned against a tree as everyone resumed their conversations. She caught Fili and Kili glancing at her again only to look over to their uncle. They were up to something and she wanted no part in it.

The group grew restless as they waited for Gandalf. Eeva was on the brink of going after the two and personally bringing them back, however, a howl in the distance had her attention. She pushed away from the tree.

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asked.

Bofur moved forward and answered Bilbo, "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf."

Growling could be heard above them as a Warg descended down the hill toward them. Eeva dashed forward just as the Warg jumped and was slain by Thorin.

"Kili! Get your bow!" Thorin shouted as another Warg came up behind him. Eeva fired an arrow just as Kili's hit the animal. The Warg fell and was killed by Dwalin.

"Warg scouts. Which means an Orc pack is not far behind." Thorin said looking around.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded.

"No one." Thorin replied.

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin asked.

"You are being hunted." Eeva responded causing everyone to turn to her. She caught Thorin's eyes before searching for a clearing to escape.

"We have to get out of here."

"We can't. We have no ponies. They bolted." Ori said coming around the hill.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said causing Gandalf to round on him.

"These are Gundabad Wargs. They will outrun you." He said. Eeva eyed the rabbits for a split second before gathering her pack.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try."

~T~

Eeva kept an eye behind them as Gandalf and Thorin took the lead. He peered around the rock they were hiding behind watching Radagast lead the Orcs away.

"Come on." Gandalf said pushing away from the rock and running across the rolling plains.

The howling and screeching of the Wargs and Orcs rang through the hills and Eeva's ears. She kept a steady pace behind the Dwarves to make sure no enemies snuck up behind them. She looked up and cursed as she sprinted forward and came to a halt in front of Thorin just as Radagast raced by them.

"Stay together. Move!" Gandalf said taking off again.

Eeva skipped into a run and stayed up front this time. She had the best chance at taking out incoming Wargs whether they wanted to admit it or not. Her chest heaved as she ran, the sun beating down on her causing sweat to start rolling down her forehead.

"Ori, no! Get back!" she heard Thorin shout behind her.

She slid to the ground and behind a rock just as Radagast and the Orcs raced by. Eeva jumped up and continued running. She knew the path Gandalf was leading them on and made a dash for the rock fixture. The sound of Radagast's sled grew closer as she came to a stop behind another rock. She looked back and saw Gandalf and the other's closing in. As Gandalf and the others reached Eeva he looked down at her. She lifted her index finger to her lips in a gesture to be silent. She pulled the bow from her back and grabbed an arrow. Kili followed suit at Thorin's request. They stood at the ready when Eeva nodded and they both moved from the rock and released their arrows at the Warg and Orc. Eeva's hit the Orc head as Kili hit the Warg. Both rider and animal fell from their perch and were finished off by the others.

"That screeching will have alerted the others to our position. We need to move now." Eeva said running off.

They were closing in on their destination, Eeva a good few feet in front of them. She reached the rock first and looked down. With a nod of her head she gave Gandalf the go ahead as he reached her next and disappeared. Eeva ran forward the others approached her and stopped in front of the rock.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted.

Without stopping Eeva grabbed another arrow, drew back her bow and released it hitting another Orc. She continued firing until she was out of arrows and grabbed her sword. Kili stood a few feet in front of her as she ran passed Thorin to help him. She swung her sword hitting the Warg and knocking its rider off. She beheaded the Orc and stabbed the Warg shouting for Kili to run.

"Where's Gandalf?" Dori shouted.

Eeva spun around and ran back toward the rock just as Gandalf reappeared. She grabbed Bilbo and slid down the rock into the cave. She released the hobbit and helped the others as they entered. Thorin and Kili had yet to enter the cave causing Eeva to become anxious.

"Come on. Come on. Where are you two?" she muttered to herself.

A silhouette appeared in front of her as Kili jumped down along with Thorin. She breathed a sigh of relief just as a horn sounded. Fighting could be heard above them as an Orc fell into the cave. Thorin pulled the arrow from the Orc.

"Elves." He said in distaste before throwing the arrow to the ground.

Eeva pushed forward and past Dwalin as he found the pathway.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?" he asked.

"Of course we follow it." Eeva muttered at the same time as Bofur.

~T~

The pathway was a tight squeeze but they were able to traverse it just fine. Eeva lead the way as Dwalin followed right behind her. She ducked down to fit through a small opening and waited as everyone was through before continuing on. Eeva came to a large opening in the pathway with a water fall and walked toward the cliff and smiled at the beautiful and familiar home.

"The Valley of Imladris." Gandalf said coming up behind them. "In the common tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell." Eeva and Bilbo said in unison.

"Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea."

"This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy." Eeva heard Thorin say.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

Eeva walked up to Thorin and Gandalf with arms crossed. "It's only natural that they will try and stop us. However, if I remember correctly you need answers and this is the only place where you will receive them." She said before walking away and down the path. Gandalf and Thorin watched as their Ranger walked away.

"We will be well taken care of here so long as she is with us. Now, if we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me or Eeva."

As the company reached the circle Eeva waited as the others looked around. She expected Lord Elrond to greet them, but he was nowhere to be seen. She looked up as Lindir approached them.

"Mithrandir. Cuilwen." He said.

"Ah. Lindir." Gandalf greeted.

Eeva smiled as he reached her side. They shared a nod before Gandalf spoke.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?"

Gandalf caught Eeva's eyes as she looked up over his shoulder at the approaching horses and Elves just as the horn sounded again. She remained in her spot as the Dwarves formed a tight circle with Bilbo in the center.

"Gandalf."

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf replied before speaking in Elvish. Eeva easily followed along but she noticed the look on Thorin's and the other's faces. She walked forward so as to be seen as Elrond hopped off his horse and embrace Gandalf.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near."

"That may have been us."

Thorin stepped from the group as Elrond greeted him. "Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled Under the Mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you."

Elrond was silent until speaking in Elvish. Eeva gave a small smile at Gloin's outburst and walked to stand beside Elrond.

"No, he is simply offering you food." She replied causing Elrond to turn around.

"Welcome back, Eeva." Elrond greeted giving her a small hug.

"It's nice to be back after so long."

"Come let's get you all cleaned up and then we can eat. Eeva if you will follow me there is someone who would like to see you."

Eeva spared a glance at her fellow companions behind her only to catch eyes with Thorin. She couldn't place the expression on his face, but it merely lasted a few seconds before he turned away. Eeva turned back around and followed Elrond into his home.

~T~

Eeva wandered through the grand halls of Rivendell after her visit with an old friend. She had bathed and changed into a flowing dark gown with gold linings. She pulled the hood up as she reached the gardens. Eeva took a seat on one of the benches enjoying the night air. It's been a long time since she was able to fully relax and not worry about being attacked at night.

"You didn't eat?" Thorin said startling her. Eeva watched as Thorin took a seat across from her on the fountain's edge.

"I was catching up with a friend. Don't give me that look, I did eat if it makes you feel better." She replied.

"I don't need you falling behind due to starvation." Thorin said with a smirk.

"Teasing me now are we? How bold of you." She said. The two fell into silence until Eeva broke it. "I thought you didn't like me."

Thorin remained silent causing Eeva to sigh and stand up. She turned to leave but Thorin's voice stopped her. "I thought you would be a burden to us, but I was mistaken."

"What changed your mind?"

"The way you handled those Wargs, I've never seen someone take out that many without getting hurt." He replied.

Eeva turned back around and took a seat only to inhale sharply and place a hand on her right side. "I didn't get away unscathed. I did get injured. I'm just good at hiding it."

Thorin stood up and walked over to her and knelt down. He reached out and removed her hand and replaced it with his own. Eeva sucked in a breath as he pressed her side.

"That hurts you know…" she muttered as Thorin shot her a look.

"You're lucky your ribs are just bruised and not broken. It would be a shame to leave you behind. Come you need to rest."

"I'll be fine. You should be the one resting. You look about ready to fall asleep standing here." Eeva smirked.

"Cuilwen, should I have your room prepared for you?" Lindir asked entering the garden.

"That won't be necessary, Lindir. I'll be staying with him and the others." She replied. "Thank you though."

"As you wish." Lindir said before leaving the two alone again.

"You'd rather sleep on the ground instead of in a bed?" Thorin questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm used to sleeping on the ground besides I wanted to get to know everyone a little more now that we've made it this far."

Eeva stood up and waited for Thorin to follow her as they made their way to their laughing companions.

~T~

* * *

I am truly sorry for keeping everyone waiting so long for this chapter. A lot of things have happened since I last updated that I haven't had the time, but I'm back on track and will try and update again tomorrow; well later today since it's already midnight. Anyways, I am sorry for the long wait! I hate leaving readers stranded waiting for more. Oh and just an FYI, I might go through a fix somethings, but let me know what you all think!


	5. Chapter 5

I just want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! They mean so much to me and keep me writing. :D I'm glad everyone likes Eeva so far because I will admit I was worried about it at first.

Disclaimer: I only own Eeva.

~T~

* * *

The early morning sun slowly began to rise over the mountains as the sun's rays stretched across the courtyard illuminating a lone figure standing in the middle. Eeva stood in the middle with her eyes closed as she raised her sword. She took a deep breath and keeping her eyes closed she began her early morning routine. Eeva danced around the courtyard jabbing at invisible enemies and striking them down with her blade. Once she came full circle she took one last swing of her sword and stopped, the sword still extended out in front of her after her imaginary kill. Eeva straightened herself up and slowly lowered her sword before opening her eyes. The sound of a rock being kicked from behind grabbed her attention. She sheathed the sword and turned around to find Bilbo.

"I-Sorry I hope I didn't disturb you."

"Not at all, I was just finishing. Eeva replied walking over to him. She gave Bilbo a smile before a shadow fell over the two. Eeva followed the shadow to Gandalf who motioned for her to follow him. She placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder, "I'll see you in a few minutes. The others should be waking up soon if not already."

Gandalf watched Eeva before turning and walking away. Eeva patted Bilbo's shoulder as she walked passed him. She had a feeling she knew what Gandalf wanted to talk to her about but she didn't think it would come up so soon. When she reached the Wizard neither said a word as they walked through the extravagant gardens.

"Gandalf…" Eeva began.

"I want you to guide and watch over the Company for me. I am afraid I will not be able to join."

"What are you not telling me?"

Gandalf halted and turned to look at Eeva who had crossed her arms over her chest. He knew she would find out, after all that was why he asked her to come along on their little adventure.

"You are quite observant, Eeva. Your father would be proud." Gandalf said with a smile.

"I've learned from the best." She smirked.

Gandalf's smile slowly disappeared as he continued. "The White Council will be arriving later today. I want you to lead the Dwarves out of Rivendell and to their home."

Eeva came to a halt as she took in Gandalf's request. The Wizard stopped and turned to watch her closely. She took a breath and sighed.

"Will you be joining up with us later or no? I don't think I will make a good…leader." She muttered.

Gandalf placed a comforting hand on Eeva's shoulder, "Do not worry about that, just follow your heart and your instincts. They have helped you many times before and will help you again. Unfortunately, I must be off. Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you; until next time, Eeva."

~T~

"If your father could see you now, he would be proud of how far you have come." Elrond said as Eeva entered the room.

She had changed back into standard Ranger attire instead of the emerald gown Arwen had loaned her. Eeva adjusted the cuffs on her shirt and hand wraps while making her way toward Elrond.

"I'm sure he would be, along with my mother. They were the only ones who believed I could do this not matter what the other men thought."

Elrond motioned for her to follow him. They walked side by side toward a table covered in an assortment of weapons, including the ones Eeva originally had on her. She looked up at Elrond before reaching out for one of the Elvish knives. She skillfully twirled it around before throwing it at a nearby wall. The knife embedded itself in the wood with a soft thud. Satisfied, Eeva walked over and pulled it from the wall before placing it back on the table.

"If you are adamant on going on this journey I want you to be prepared. Many dangers await you as you head to Erebor, and I want you to be prepared. You may choose what you wish; there are no limitations on what you may have."

"Thank you."

"Now, if you will excuse me. I have a meeting to attend. Should I expect you to be staying a little while longer?" Elrond asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't decided yet." Eeva replied looking out a nearby window.

Elrond nodded before exiting the room and leaving Eeva to her thoughts. Her mind wandered back to what Gandalf told her to do, but could she really do it? She was to only accompany the dwarves to their home not be their escort. It had been many years since she last traveled to Erebor and Eeva was unsure if she remembered the way. The sound of heavy footsteps alerted her to another presence approaching the room. A small shadow filtered into the room as Eeva turned to find Thorin leaning against the doorframe.

"Is something the matter?" Thorin asked with a small hint of concern in his voice.

"We need to leave Rivendell soon, and I'm afraid Gandalf won't be joining us." Eeva replied grabbing the rest of her weapons and walking by Thorin.

As Eeva walked by Thorin grabbed her arm forcing her to stop. She didn't turn to look at him as he gently squeezed her arm.

"What are you not telling me?" he quietly asked.

A sigh escaped Eeva's lips, "The White Council is meeting here. Gandalf warned me that it would be them that would stop you from returning to your home. So in return Gandalf is having me escort you the rest of the way."

Thorin was silent as he took in her words. She watched as his brow furrowed and his lips turned down. Thorin's hand slipped from her arm surprising her.

"Then I have no choice but to allow you to lead."

"You may lead. I will just offer my guidance in case we get lost."

Thorin huffed, "A dwarf never gets lost."

Eeva didn't say a word as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. After a few minutes she shook her head and walked down the hallway toward the others. It was time for them to leave.

~T~

The company had left shortly after Thorin and Eeva's conversation much to everyone's surprise. They expected to stay at least one more day before moving forward on their journey. Eeva and Thorin lead the group through the plains and under a small water fall towards the mountains. The day quickly slipped away from them as they made their way through the mountains, and then the storm began. Everyone huddled together as they made their way along the ledge, but a rumbling sound reached their ears.

"What is that?" Eeva heard Bilbo say. She had a faint idea what it could be but she wasn't sure. After all they were supposed to be legends.

"It's just a little thunder, nothing special." Dori said as they continued to navigate the small ledge.

Eeva and Thorin took the lead and made sure everyone was doing alright as they passed over some obstructions. Thorin helped Eeva over one of the boulders as the rain made it slippery. She quietly thanked him as they moved forward.

"Bilbo!" Dwalin yelled while catching the Hobbit as he slipped. Eeva quickly looked behind her to make sure everything was okay before turning back. Her first priority was to make sure nothing happened to Bilbo, especially now that they have made it this far.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled over the heavy rainfall.

"There should be an alcove further up."

"Look out!" Dwalin shouted.

Everyone turned just in time to see a boulder being thrown in their general direction. Eeva cursed as the boulder smashed into the mountain above them as Thorin pulled her against the mountain side. Once all the debris had fallen they pulled away from the mountain just as Balin began to speak.

"This is no thunderstorm. It's a thunder-battle!" he said confirming Eeva's suspicions.

"Giants! Stone-Giants!" Bofur exclaimed.

"Hold on!"

Before Eeva had time to move she was once again pressed close to the mountain's side. Her back smacked against the hard rock as more falling debris broke parts of the ledge. Eeva's heart began to race as she felt the mountain begin to move.

"What's happening?" she heard Kili ask.

"Grab my hand!" Fili replied just as the mountain furiously moved.

Eeva stumbled and grabbed onto Thorin's fur as the mountain crashed into another portion. She quickly followed Thorin off of their spot and onto safety. The others behind her pushing her to keep up. Shortly they came face to face with the others as the Giants fought, but the terrifying moment shortly arrived when they crashed into the mountain a little ways ahead. Thorin yelled as he raced forward to check on the others. Eeva breathed a sigh of relief as she saw everyone was alright earning a pat on the back from Balin. However, as her eyes wandered the group her eyes widened.

"Where's Bilbo?" she shouted.

"There!"

She raced forward when she spotted him hanging on to the ledge. The adrenaline coursed through her body as she helped the others try and pull Bilbo up. Movement beside her caused Eeva to glance over and watch as Thorin jumped down and hefted Bilbo up with one arm before he lost footing.

"Thorin!" she shouted as she reached to grab him along with Dwalin. The two grunted as they pulled Thorin back up onto the ledge between them.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar."

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin harshly said.

Eeva opened her mouth to say something but slowly closed it. She looked over at Bilbo as everyone followed Thorin and Dwalin through a hole in the wall. As everyone passed by her she waited for Bilbo to approach.

"Don't listen to Thorin. He's been through too much for any of us to know, and I'm sure he means well." She softly said to reassure him.

Bilbo didn't say anything as he gave her a small smile and slipped into the cave. Eeva sighed and ran a hand over her wet braid before following everyone into the cave. Everyone searched the cave for anything they could use to build a fire, but stopped when Thorin told them not to.

"Get some sleep. We start at first light." He merely said.

"We were to wait in the mountains for Gandalf to join us. That was the plan." Balin said.

Thorin glanced over at Eeva before turning back to Balin. "Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch."

~T~

Eeva had difficulty sleeping as the storm continued to rage outside along with the dwarves snoring. She lay on her side facing away from Thorin but staring at Dwalin's back as the snores invaded her ears. A loud crash of thunder made her sigh and sit up. There was no way she was getting any sleep tonight. As she sat up she watched as Bilbo packed up his things as if getting ready to leave. He slung his bag over his back and made his way toward the cave entrance when Bofur stopped him. Eeva pulled her knees close to her chest and watched the two.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bofur whispered.

"Back to Rivendell."

Eeva knew then and there that she couldn't let him make the journey back on his own. Thorin and the others would find their way back home with or without her help. The Hobbit's protection always comes first no matter what, but she couldn't just abandon the others. Her heart wouldn't let her.

"No, no, you can't turn back now, eh? You're part of the company. You're one of us."

"I'm not, though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins. I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

"You're homesick. I understand."

Eeva moved to intervene but she stopped herself. Bilbo had to speak what was on his mind.

"No, you don't. You don't understand. None of you do. You're Dwarves. You're used to this life. To living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!"

"Bilbo…"Eeva whispered.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't-"

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do."

Eeva sadly smiled as Bofur hugged Bilbo. She decided to give the Hobbit a head start and then she would join up with him. However, fate seemed to have other plans.

"What's that?" she heard Bofur ask.

Bilbo turned and looked down at his sword. It was glowing blue. Eeva's eyes widened. She felt Thorin move beside her but didn't look away from the sword. The sounds coming from below brought her eyes down to the ground as it began to creak.

"Everyone wake up!" she shouted just as the ground gave way beneath her, Thorin and Dwalin.

The fall down was painful as Eeva tried to protect herself from hitting any rocks. That was the last thing she needed. When they reached the bottom Eeva landed on Thorin as the others followed on top. She grunted as the wind was knocked out of her. Everyone quickly scrambled up as Goblins approached them.

"Look out!" someone yelled.

The company struggled against the Goblins as they grabbed everyone. When one reached for her she swatted him away only to be grabbed by two more. Eeva was hefted to her feet along with the others and dragged off down the wooden walkway.

"Let her go!" she heard Thorin say but they didn't listen.

They were in trouble and there was no way to escape except through the Goblins cave. And Eeva had a feeling she knew who they would be meeting here shortly...

* * *

~T~

I am terribly sorry for not updating in a long while. I've been a little busy with work and the lovely promotion I received. However, I am happy to say that I have gotten the inspiration to finish this story or most of the next couple chapters and get them out to all my amazing readers!


End file.
